Discovering Harry Potter with the Past
by PerceptiveSoul
Summary: Some of our favorite characters from the past including the Marauders, Lily, Snape, Arthur and Molly, Frank and Alice along with Dumbledore and McGonagall learning about the future. Will they be able to stop the dreaded future from occurring?


**Title: **Discovering Harry Potter with the Past

**Author: **Perceptive Soul

**Summary:** Some of our favorite characters from the past including the Marauders, Lily, Snape, Arthur and Molly, Frank and Alice along with Dumbledore and McGonagall learning about the future. Will they be able to stop the dreaded future from occurring?

**Pairings: **Mainly canon.

**Spoilers:** There may be Spoilers from all the books.

Snow was falling outside of Hogwart's walls as another winter had been approaching, glancing outside thoughtfully, Albus Dumbledore realized with the days of Christmas approaching not many students would be remaining at the school. As the thoughts came to him, a package dropped on his desk, with a letter falling on top of it, white colors of golden and purple glitter surrounding it "Who could that be?" he asked hands moving immediately to the letter. No one truly surprised the headmaster, but occasionally small things did, he noticed no owl, it didn't appear that anyone apparated in front of his desk. Opening the letter, reading it once, then twice, and three times didn't seem to quench his curiousity in the slightest bit. Taking a feather out, he began to write his own note and placing it on his own owl watching the owl fly off, within ten minutes there was a knock, Albus smiled and looked up towards the door. "Come in Minerva, I have something to show you that should be discussed" he stated as the stern looking woman walked in, crossing her arms across her shoulders focusing her attention to Albus who began to read the note allow.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall,

This note was written in the future being sent through time, you surely understand the depth of the importance that this letter may be trying to deliver. By sending this package through time, myself and my companions are trying to save lives that were sacrificed through the war against Lord Voldemort. Many lives including those listed below along with yours Professor Dumbledore had to be sacrificed, perhaps by doing this, these lives could be saved. In the package, there are seven books which give details in what you can stop, what the future entails, each person listed below is involved, you shall learn more of their involvement as you read and learn. Without every single person listed below, the books won't open property, once each books is read, it will disappear therefore the information can't go into the wrong hands. It is advised that those of you who wish to write notes to keep the information handy is to so at your discretion, be warned of the consequences. Hopefully with this information in your hands, the fate of the wizaring world will improve.

The People Needed

James Potter

Lily Evans

Petunia Evans

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Regulus Black

Peter Pettigrew

Severus Snape

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Frank Long Bottom

Alice Jenkins

Our fate rests in your hands,

We solemnly swear that we're doing this for the wizarding World

HJP., RBW, and HJG

Minerva glanced at Albus, trying to read the expression upon his face, only noticing how thoughtful it appeared as if considering the information. "Albus, you can't be serious. How can you validate that this information isn't from a deatheater itself?" asked Minerva, the concern clearly evident in her eyes. Taking the note from Dumbledore she read it as Albus had done,realizing that the information within it appeared valid as she noticed how many lives would be taken. "The war is still happening? It should be over, all those poor innocent lives taken from us, we shouldn't involve these children" she stated, looking towards the note worried for those of her students that were possibly in danger's way.

"We have no other choice, Minerva. Don't you see? At this point we could stop these events from happening, these books were sent to us for a reason, perhaps we shall let that reason unfold."he explained as if he had no issues with the situation at hand, knowing fully well that Tom had once been a student whose past he couldn't stop. "Tom made his own choices, now we could save lives, once we know these certain events that are to take place. If you could save one life, Minerva of your gryffindors, wouldn't you do it?" asked Dumbledore.

Minerva glanced towards Albus knowing he already knew the answer, she pressed her hands together looking at the list. "But now? Many of these indivisuals don't get along for example there is Snape and Potter, having them in the same room…not to mention Potter and Evans are even worse…then there are the two Black Brothers. How are we to keep them all in the same room? Reading these books without cursing one another?" she asked eyes glancing over at the trusted Headmaster. "How in Merlin are we going to involve a muggle beyond our walls?"

"Petunia is Lily's sister therefore I doubt it will matter to the ministry of 'll enchant the room, make it so no one can leave until the books are finished, food will be prepared as well as sleeping preparations, but no ones wands will work and of course we shall talk to them prior. "stated Dumbledore, clearly having no worries about the terms of situations facing them. Clearly thinking the books were of the most importance, Minerva agreed however she also found herself having doubts which filled her mind "Dinner is coming soon, I shall make the announcement there, as not many students will be here tonight" announced Albus, unconcerned about the small difficulties in things.

"Very well, Albus,if you think that is best" Minerva stated putting her trust into the headmaster as she always did, watching him grab the package along with the letter, before walking out where Minerva mainly followed, deep in thoughts. "I will get in touch with Arthur and Molly, telling them to arrive, make plans to find someone to look after little Bill and Charlie." She stated.

Dumbledore turned around as if in thought, "Send over Hagrid," he stated with a smile, Minerva was unsure but it was a good idea as any in this limited amount of time given to them. Pausing at the door, Albus turned to face Minerva. "Perhaps you can find Ms Petunia Evans as well, if she gives you any problems, tell her that her life may be in danger if she doesn't come being that may be whats to come" stated Albus. Minerva narrowed her glance, uncertain what the headmaster meant by that questioning the relationship the Evans sisters had with one another. Minerva knew Albus would collect the others therefore she went along with her plans knowing fully well the consequences, if not each player to this situation arrived.

Sitting in the great hall, across from Sirius and Peter, as Remus was next to him with his attention inside a book, James couldn't help the excitement that was finding himself clearly looking forward for the Christmas holiday which would be approaching in a few short days. "Isn't it great? This holiday,its practically empty, think of the amount of trouble we could get into this year. What do you think we should do, Sirius?" asked James smiling smugly to himself, as he didn't hear a reply he glanced towards his best friend who seemed to have his thoughts elsewhere. "What's wrong, Padfoot?" he asked noticing his friend glancing over towards the Slytherin table where only two were sitting, Severus Snape and Regulus Black.

"Just thought my dear little brother would be going home to the family. What is he doing here?" asked Sirius, glancing over before meeting James's glance.

James glanced over knowing quite well what Sirius 's family had done, he wouldn't allow Sirius to feel down about it. "Like I was saying, we should give those two some holiday spirit." He stated smiling as he had been only planning on Snape due to the fact he had been taking most of Lily's attention away from him and he wanted to teach him a lesson, but seeing Sirius like that changed his mine. "Let's think of something good which will be a laugh" he stated, noticing Sirius's face start to brighten up

Remus glanced up from his book, eyes looking over at the two shaking his head back and forth. "Can't you think of something slightly more consuming to do with your time?" he asked a smile playing against his lips.

"Why don't you help us out? You always come up with the best ideas." Encouraged Sirius, as Remus chuckled

"This won't be the way to get Lily's attention, James by playing jokes on her best friend, not to mention cruel jokes" Remus stated, allowing his attention to go back towards what he was reading.

"But it's fun, its not like the guys even a decent friend" stated James with a shrug of the shoulders, noticing Peter besides him.

"That's true," he heard Peter agreeing along side with him which James was all too used to, as James took a moment to glance over to Lily where she was finishing her dinner conversing with the two female friends sitting beside her, at James's glance she quickly looked away.

Remus immediately distracted James, "Looks like Dumbledore has something to say" he spoke.

"But its not even technically a school day" mentioned James, but sure enough Dumbledore moved up to his table.

"What's going on?" Sirius had to ask aloud.

"Being the Holidays have started, I hope all of my students here come to enjoy it, however there are a few of you I have some things to discuss, please come forward once your name is called. Sirius and Regulus Black, Lily Evans, Alice Jenkins, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettrigrew, James Potter, and Severus Snape." He stated, as the spoken students got up, James glanced around towards Lily and to where Dumbledore was as he had gotten up from his seat as the called students approached. Lily moved her hand up immediately as if to ask her question, but Dumbledore raised his hands in response which convinced her to place it down. "Now follow me, all questions shall be answered shortly, we are headed to the room of requirements, I believe there much will be answered, now follow me" he directed, Lilly followed curiously, glancing at the selected members of the group, realizing immediately this would be a nightmare while she could tolerate Remus's company, whenever around James Potter they argued, and while Sirius usually backed up James along with Peter. It was usually Severus they tackled for no apparent reasons, Lily didn't think highly of bullies which didn't make her seem to think highly of James, his arragonce didn't help things, plus there was Sirius's brother who may get along with Severus decently . Not many Slytherins and Gryffindors found peace together, Lily frowned finally making there.

James found his way inside the room, knowing he never had been there with such a large group of people, as he entered, he found Professor McGonagall in there with Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur who James had known through her younger twin brothers which James and Sirius knew from their first few years as the twins had taught them some of their pranks. Molly smiled slightly, already sitting next to her brother, beside her was a blond haired woman that James didn't recongnize, there was something in her body language he didn't like. Hearing Lily's recommend, as the red haired female rushed forward, "Tuney, what are you doing here? You were the last person, I expected to see" the female rushed forward, happily hoping this meant that her sister changed her opinion about magic since the last time she had seen her.

"Believe me I wouldn't be here otherwise, however your Professor, Professor McGonagall gave me the impression that if I wasn't here my life may possibly be in danger. What's going on, Lilly?" asked the female exasperated, clearly annoyed at her sister, holding her responsible for what may be going on.

"I think that's something we'd all like to know, headmaster being Hagrid are watching my sons, for the time we are here, but we came as we understood it has to involve us." stated Molly already sitting down, Lilly glanced over at Molly, while she had only met her once or twice, she was someone she could always get along with. She could understand the woman's worry for her family, pressing her lips together, her green eyes glanced up at Albus for some type of explaination.

"Now that we are all here, I shall explain, this afternoon, I received a mysterious package from the future, with a note attached. I shall be passing the note belong, I do believe we have more at risk by not following these instructions."stated Albus as the note was passed along, quickly James read it, his eyes stopping at the last line regarding to 'we solemnly swear…" eyes meeting the three companions who knew the saying quite well, realizing the implication, the four of them believing the parchment. "Is there something that stands out James?"

"Sir just something that stands out to me, I believe that this was sent here for a reason,"James confessed not wanting to explain the reasons and the secrets he shared with his few friends.

"Do you agree with Potter, Lupin?" asked Minerva.

"I think he is correct by his thoughts" stated Remus. That was enough to convince, Lily being she trusted in Remus at least.

"I suspose we should find out what we are doing here" stated Frank sitting down next to Alice, both of them trusted the others, Severus glanced over at the trio but it was Lily who grabbed at Severus's hand gesturing him to sit by her where Regulus sat on Severus's other side. Lily sat next to her sister who seemed to be avoiding the wizards as much as possible which seemed to be a hard task.

Remus quickly grabbed at one book, reading the cover "Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone," do you know him James? Is he a relative of yours?"he asked thoughtfully.

"Never heard of this Harry fellow" he stated, frowning slightly, moving a hand against his hair attempting to smooth it out, arrogantly, aware that Lily was looking at him.

"When's the publishing date?" asked Lilly thoughtfully, aware that the books were in the future.

"Good idea, I didn't think of that" Remus stated, turning the books over to see, what it would tell him. "1997 which means there is a good chance this potter guy could be your son,James. He certainly does have a resemblance to you according to the cover" stated Remus showing the cover to James.

"So he gets his wonderful looks from his father. Wonder who his mother is?" asked James, as Lily couldn't help glaring at him, being she didn't know how anyone could be so full of themselves, whoever his wife was she hoped, he deserved what was coming towards him.

"Before we continue, Albus perhaps we should introduce everyone,"stated Molly, glancing from one person to the other, realizing she had yet to meet many of the students she didn't know so well.

"That's a good idea as many of you don't know my sister, Petunia." Stated Lilly glancing over at the blond haired female that James saw earlier.

"That's your sister?" he gasped out startled at the differences between the both of them.

"Well, I do already know your friend," stated Petunia glanced cooly at Severus and he glared back, Lilly felt the coolness from both of them.

"How do you know snape?" asked James curiously.

Lily answered for Petunia before either Severus and Petunia made this into an argument, "Sev and I knew one another before attending Hogwarts, he was a neighbor" Lilly explained, James nodded slowly jealously clearly showing along his features, Lilly took a slow breath. "Shall we continue with the introductions?" she asked, at Minerva's slight nod she continued. "Most of you already know me, my name is Lilly Evans."

Next Severus introduced himself with a typical sneer against his lips, each person following along the circle. "Mind if I read first?" asked Remus who already was holding onto the book.

"Go ahead, let's find out who this Harry Potter is and what relations he has to you.." Molly stated with warmth in her voice, Remus opened the books, clearly excited to learn what information this book may have to give him.

**Author's Note:** While there are plenty of characters reading fan fiction for Harry Potter out there, I chose to create my own, with my very own style. Being in the books, we don't nearly have enough information surrounding Lily and James Potter I chose to write them out with the way I will be able to envision them along with a few other character see in the books as adults. Being this takes place during the beginning of their fifth year, Lily still dislikes James thinking he is arrogant, still close friends with Severus although they are having their difficulties. I chose to involve Peter in with Sirius and Remus being it only made sense, although later on he becomes a traitor. Molly and Arthur , I thought would be good characters to involve being I thought it would be fun to write out their characters when they are younger. Alice and Frank also for good measures. Dumbledore and McGonagall are also involved to keep in order. Why no characters from the present? Its fun for me writing when the characters know very little about what to expect.

Forgive me if some of my information is inaccurate, which is why I am hoping to find someone to become my beta, help me correct the small pieces of information, grammar, and characterization.


End file.
